Ma baby sitter est l'adjoint du shérif
by EmiliaMikaelova
Summary: - Une baby-sitter ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis plus un gamin Papa je m'occuper de moi, s'agaça Stiles - Tu verras je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer répondit son père. Oui, il avait adoré sa baby sitter, peut être même un peu trop


Ma première fic avec ce couple, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je pense faire d'autres chapitres avec eux ^^. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est toujours sympa de savoir l'avis d'autres personnes:D

C'était un samedi après-midi comme un autre à Beacon Hills, sauf que Stiles n'arrêtait pas de râler. Le shérif devait s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée, mais avec les wendigos, loup et autres créatures garous, cette foutu liste noire, il refusait catégoriquement de laisser son fils unique seul et voulait donc lui trouver une baby-sitter. Celui-ci avait bien sûr protesté et tenté tout ce qui était possible pour pouvoir dormir chez son ami Scott, après tout leurs parents se connaissaient non ? Il avait même essayé son fameux sourire qui faisait craquer absolument tout le monde, sauf que cette fois ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

C'est donc en râlant que le jeune homme préparait à manger. Il adorait cuisiner surtout quand c'était pour d'autres personnes, mais le plus important c'est que la cuisine était la seule chose qui pouvait le détendre et l'apaiser. L'hyperactif était donc calme, chose plutôt rare et particulièrement étonnante puisqu'il attendait avec impatience de savoir qui serait l'adolescente en manque d'argent qui devrait le supporter pour une soirée ou plus. Il trouvait ça complètement stupide de demander à une gamine qui doit très certainement avoir son âge de venir le garder, une fille aussi fragile ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre un tueur professionnel ou une créature surnaturelle -dont elle ignorerait sûrement l'existence- en fait, elle serait même un boulet pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, son père en avait déjà trouvé une et malgré les demandes incessantes de son fils pour connaître tout de sa vie il ne lui avait rien dit, même pas son prénom.

On sonna à la porte aux alentours de 18 heures et il alla ouvrir et commença une longue tirade avant même d'avoir regardé attentivement la personne à qui il s'adressait :

\- _Salut ! Bon écoute c'est pas contre toi, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille super gentille et tout ça mais j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ..._ Il leva enfin la tête, _Parrish ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

\- _Merci pour cet accueil si chaleureux Stiles, vraiment, la jeune fille en moi en est extrêmement touchée. Je suis là pour te garder. Je peux rentrer ?_

\- _Ah .. Heu ... Ouais .. Ouais ... Ouais ..._ Bafouilla le plus jeune

Sa réponse fit sourire Parrish qui entra et déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Il avança dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine et salon/salle à manger et une odeur agréable vint lui chatouiller les narines.

\- _J'ai cuisiné, mais comme je savais pas qui serait l'heureuse élue j'ai fais une truc basique, j'espère que ça te plaira c'est des .._

\- _Spaghettis_ _B_ _olognaise non ?_ Lui coupa l'aîné

\- _Dis ça te dérangerait de me laisser au moins finir mes phrases ?_

Il n'eut pas de réponse, simplement un grand sourire ravi de la part de l'adjoint qui le fit rougir. Parrish portait encore son uniforme, uniforme qui faisait fondre le jeune homme. Oui Stiles était gay, il s'en était rendu compte peu de temps avant, quand Malia l'avait quitté. Elle s'en était aperçu et en avait sérieusement marre de le voir fantasmer et pratiquement baver sur n'importe quel homme qui passait à côté d'eux. Elle l'avait donc largué, d'une manière assez brutale mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, un coyote reste un coyote. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, même de façon aussi brutale, ça ne l'avait pas plus attristé que ça, il n'avait pas eu mal. Puis après, Scott l'avait remarqué, il avait été d'ailleurs étrangement long , car Stiles n'était vraiment pas discret, surtout quand ils accompagnaient tous les deux le père de celui-ci au bureau. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec insistance l'adjoint, son corps si parfait en uniforme, sa manière de parler, ses mimiques quand il réfléchissait, son sourire, son rire, bref l'hyperactif était sous le charme.

\- _Tu m'aides à mettre la table ?_ Demanda le jeune homme

\- _Je suis complètement à tes ordres tant que tu me donnes à manger ça sent tellement bon !_

Sa réplique le fit grandement sourire, on aurait dit lui plus petit quand sa mère lui faisait à manger ses plats préférés. Une fois la table correctement mise, Stiles demanda au plus vieux de s'asseoir et commença à servir

\- _Hum ... j'ai comme un doute là, c'est toi ou moi la baby-sitter ?_

\- _Merci_ ** _jeune_** _homme,_ répondit-il sans prendre en compte sa remarque, en accentuant particulièrement sur le mot "jeune"

Le plus jeune, de façon tellement mature lui tira la langue et s'assit. L'adjoint fut amusé par son comportement et commença à manger.

\- _Pourquoi c'est toi qui me garde ? Tu dois avoir des trucs importants à faire pourtant non ? Comme résoudre cette affaire de liste noire ou rester avec Lydia_.

L'adjoint avait cru déceler un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix du brun mais il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Pourquoi Stiles serait-il jaloux de Lydia ?

\- _Ton père avait besoin d'aide et moi de compagnie, l'affaire à vite était conclue._

\- _De compagnie ? Oh pauvre chou tu te sens seul ? Pourtant un jeune homme mignon comme toi devrait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds non ?_

\- _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis aussi sur cette foutu liste qui je te rappelle se raccourcie de jours en jours et j'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir tu vois ?_

Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par le compliment du jeune homme et il avait essayé de masquer ça avec une pointe d'agressivité en étant totalement sur la défensive.

\- _Donc tu flippes ?_ Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde en mangeant

\- _C'est super bon, tu cuisines vraiment bien pour un gamin._

Le fait que l'adjoint jouait au dur à cuire fit rire Stiles et le cœur de Parrish s'emballa sans qu'il ne sache vraiment trop pourquoi. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant le repas, enfin Stiles continuait à meubler la conversation avec des monologues sans queue ni tête, des remarques insolentes et sarcastiques, et des questions, un tas de questions auxquelles l'aîné avec beaucoup de mal à répondre tant elles s'enchaînaient vites. Tous les deux prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à se parler ainsi, surtout Stiles qui rêvait de pouvoir parler aussi longtemps au jeune adjoint.

\- _Mmmh ... Parrish, dis tu ..._

\- _Jordan, appelle moi Jordan_ coupa l'adjoint

Le cœur du plus jeune rata un battement, il voulait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, il lui donnait l'autorisation, il eut donc un énorme sourire.

\- _Jordan, tu veux du dessert ?_

\- _Juste pour ça ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus original, vraiment tu me déçois beaucoup sur ce coup Stiles_

\- _Ok très bien je mangerai ma mousse au chocolat tout seul_

 _\- Quoi ?! Non non non ! J'en veux aussi moi !_

 _\- Sinon c'est moi le gamin hein !_

Jordan se comportait comme un adolescent ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune homme. En dehors de son boulot il devait être du genre à passer ses journées en caleçon devant des jeux vidéos. L'image de l'adjoint en caleçon fit rougir l'hyperactif, il n'aurait jamais dû imaginer le beau brun si peu vêtu. Heureusement pour lui, il était déjà de dos avec la tête dans le frigo. Il avait chaud, très chaud et le froid le calma et l'aida quelque peu à retrouver ses esprits. Il sortit donc le plateau sur lequel étaient disposés plusieurs petits bols remplis de la fameuse mousse au chocolat qu'il posa sur la table. Pendant que l'adjoint se servait, il sortit également une bombe de chantilly, quoi de meilleur que de la mousse au chocolat avec de la chantilly ? Rien, enfin ça c'est ce que pensait Stiles.  
Le plus âgé secoua la bombe et s'en servit une dose assez importante.

 _\- Je vois que tu adore secouer des choses longues pour en sortir du liquide blanc_ , dit Stiles avec un léger sourire en coin

 _\- T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?_ S'étouffa l'adjoint, _alalala ces gamins .._.

Vexé que Jordan l'appelle à nouveau gamin, l'hyperactif attrapa à son tour la bombe et pressa la gâchette envoyant ainsi de la chantilly sur le plus âgé. Celui-ci riposta de façon particulièrement mature, sa vengeance consistant à lui lancer un verre d'eau entier à la figure.

 _\- C'est bien ce que je disais, gamin._ répondit l'adjoint alors couvert de chantilly.

Stiles, en se levant arrosa à nouveau l'adjoint de chantilly, mais ce coup-ci c'est la carafe d'eau entière qui fut versée sur sa tête. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, il ne pensait pas que Jordan serait capable de faire ça ! Il resta un court instant en état de choc, trempée de la tête aux pieds. L'adjoint lui tira la langue et retira le haut de son uniforme sale. Stiles ne loupa pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait alors à lui.

 _\- Ferme la bouche, tu baves._ Se moqua l'aîné.

 _\- Mais ... heu ... non ... c'est pas vra.. non ... c'est même pas ..._ bégaya le jeune homme alors incapable de faire une phrase correcte.

- _La salle de bain, c'est par où ?_

Il lui indiqua donc la salle de bain. Son esprit était complètement brouillé, son corps en feu et son cœur menaçait de lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Voir Parrish dépourvu de vêtement pour cacher son torse merveilleusement bien sculpté l'avait légèrement perturbé, légèrement. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : lui sauter dessus. Que son corps entier lui appartienne même pour une seule nuit. Des pensées loin d'être catholiques assaillirent son esprit. Il voyait leurs bouches se rencontrer en des baisers passionnés, leur corps s'entrelacer sensuellement et leurs cœurs battre si forts qu'ils en risquaient de céder. Il se voyait sur le canapé, contre le mur, sur la table, sur le sol ou simplement dans un lit. Sa respiration s'accélérait, sa tête tournés et tous ses membres se contractaient, un plus que les autres. Il tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées qui lui avaient totalement échappées.

Dans la salle de bain, Jordan avait passé ses habits sous l'eau pour les laver un minimum. Heureusement que son pantalon n'avait pas été touché, Stiles n'y aurait pas survécu. Le simple fait de l'avoir vu sans haut lui avait visiblement donné chaud, très chaud et cette pensée l'amusa, il avait réussi à faire taire Stiles, sans le bâillonner ! Il l'avait trouvé si mignon à rougir et bégayer, plus mignon qu'il ne le trouvait déjà d'habitude. Car oui, chaque être humain avait une faiblesse, celle de Jordan Parrish, c'était le fils Stilinski. Il avait trouvé l'hyperactif particulièrement agaçant en premier temps, puis au fur et à mesure il sentait bien qu'au delà de ça, il avait un faible pour lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute ! Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un gamin hyperactif, arrogant, bavard et terriblement agaçant ? Oui, effectivement c'était absurde, complètement absurde.

Après s'être passé le visage sous l'eau froide, l'adjoint retourna dans le salon, et … Surprise ! un Stiles vêtu d'un simple caleçon se tenait juste devant lui, en train de débarrasser la table. Le plus jeune lui sourit et son cœur manqua un battement. Il s'approcha et l'aida à ranger, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil au jeune homme. Stiles s'agitait dans tous les sens, même en rangeant. Pour tout dire il n'était pas très efficace et ne cessait de déplacer des objets d'un point à un autre, allant d'un endroit à un autre. L'adjoint s'amusait de le voir s'agiter autant sans aucun résultats. Il le regarda un moment, dévorant des yeux la moindre parcelle de peau, si on lui demandait il pourrait replacer le moindre grain de beauté du brun.

\- _En fait, pourquoi tu es simplement en caleçon ?_

\- _Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?_ Répondit-il du tac au tac

\- J _e me demandais juste, c'est un peu mon boulot de me poser des questions tu sais et …_

\- _Je vais regarder Spider man ce soir, ça t'intéresse ?_ Le coupa Stiles

\- _Je l'ai déjà vu un tas de fois et j'ai une affaire à boucler._

Stiles hocha la tête, essayant de cacher sa déception, il avait vu ce film des centaines de fois mais espérait juste pouvoir se rapprocher un peu de l'Adjoint, habituellement il y avait son père quand il se retrouvait tous les deux, et il doutait sincèrement que draguer l'adjoint du shérif devant le shérif soit une bonne idée, surtout quand le shérif en question est votre père. Mais après cette soirée, l'hyperactif avait toujours espoir qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre lui et Jordan. Il soupira, pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Jordan était un adulte, un flic et sa baby-sitter. Même s'il doutait qu'une loi interdise les relations avec les baby-sitter, une entre les adultes et les mineurs existaient belle et bien, à son plus grand désespoir. Puis, Jordan était particulièrement attirant, pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresserait-il à un gamin ? Mais cette question était sans réponse. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, il attrapa la télécommande avec autant de grâce qu'une limace et alluma la télévision, il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne chaîne, si son regard fixait l'écran ses pensées était ailleurs, à un autre justicier qui lui ne lançait pas de toiles, heureusement pour lui qui ne supportait pas ces bêtes à huit pattes.

Le plus âgé s'était assis à la table et travaillait, ou du moins essayait de travailler. Mais sa capacité de concentration était encore plus basse que celle de Stiles. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'adolescent ou plutôt la larve dans le canapé. Il passa un moment à contempler les courbes du jeune homme, s'imaginant embrasser chacun de ses grains de beauté, explorer chaque parcelle de son corps du bout des doigts. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve un peu fou, celui de faire le fils du shérif sien, ce qui bien sur ne risquait pas d'arriver. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il se replongea dans son dossier, épluchant minutieusement tous les documents, notant le moindre détail, la moindre coïncidence. Il passa un éternité à lire, relire, et encore relire tous ces documents. Quand il décida finalement de faire une pause, il devait déjà être tard dans la nuit et Stiles dormait déjà. Le brun avait certainement dut s'endormir en regardant un film, ce qui le fit sourire. Il regarda encore le jeune homme, le voir dormir avait quelque chose d'apaisant, c'était comme le calme juste après la tempête.

Quelques minutes -ou peut-être plus- après, Jordan essaya de se remettre à son travail, mais les lettres se mélangeaient sous ses yeux, il commençait à fatiguer mais préféra s'accrocher et continua, dans un état second à travailler.

C'est finalement un gémissement plaintif qui le fit quitter la feuille qu'il fixait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il tendit l'oreille et entendit le même son qui provenait du canapé, Stiles était en train de s'agiter, même dans son sommeil, oui. L'hyperactif commença à marmonner et se débattait de plus en plus. Inquiet, Jordan se leva et s'approcha de lui. A entendre ce qu'il disait il faisait un simple cauchemar dans lequel il se faisait poursuivre, rien de bien inquiétant. Il lui arrivait à lui aussi d'en faire, et avec la situation tendu à Beacon Hills il n'y avait rien de vraiment étonnant.

En revanche, un détail attira son attention. Stiles ne cessait de l'appeler, au milieu de toutes ses plaintes, il répétait _son_ prénom. Soudain il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, laissant apparaître de nombreuses larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Il avait l'air totalement perdu, et continua de pleurer. Jordan s'assit à ses coté et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Stiles s'assit sur ses genoux et s'accrocha à lui, sa tête contre son torse, continuant à pleurer.

\- _Chut, calme toi Stiles, je suis là_ , murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos

Stiles continuait de pleurer en s'accrochant au torse de l'officier comme si sa vie en dépendait, la chaleur du torse de l'adjoint.

\- _T'inquiète pas c'était qu'un cauchemar c'est fini maintenant,_ susurra-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

Stiles finit par se calmer et se redressa pour faire face à Jordan qui lui sourit. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- _Un cauchemar_ souffla Stiles, _ça m'arrive souvent depuis … depuis notre retour à la vie_

 _-_ _Je vois, et tu veux bien me dire ce que c'était ce coup-ci ?_

 _\- Ma … ma mère était là, et il y avait un tas d'araignées partout, vraiment partout ! Et elle … elle s'est faite prendre dans une toile et j'avais beau tout essayer je … je,_ la respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra à nouveau, en même temps que de nouvelles larmes affluaient.

\- _Calme toi Stiles, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar_ , murmura l'adjoint, _tout va bien._

Stiles se calma à nouveau, restant tout de même sur l'aîné.

\- _Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes les films d'araignée, gamin_ , rit Jordan.

Le brun grogna en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule le faisant rire.

\- _Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, et tu disais mon prénom, pourquoi ?_

\- _Quoi ? Moi ? Non .. impossible_ ,bafouilla gêné l'adolescent, _puis c'est parce que tu es l'adjoint du shérif, pas du tout car je ressens une quelconque attirance pour toi, haha non c'est pas possible c'est juste que …_

Jordan l'embrassa, il ne rêvait pas, enfin il croyait bien ne pas rêver. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Le brun eut un énorme sourire et l'embrassa à son tour. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, son esprit trop embrouillé par ce qu'il se passait. Stiles posa ses mains dans le cou du blond, l'emportant dans un baiser fougueux. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle restant front contre front.

Ils passèrent un moment ainsi mais il commençait à se faire vraiment tard et Jordan se leva en déposant Stiles sur le côté.

 _\- Il faudrait que tu dormes, ton père risque de me tuer si tu es trop fatigué_

\- _Parce que évidemment il ne risque pas de te tuer en sachant ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est évident bien sûr._

Le blond soupira et se leva prêt à s'éloigner quand l'adolescent lui attrapa le poignet

\- _Reste avec moi,_ supplia-t-il, _je veux pas dormir seul._

Mais l'aîné de bougea pas, forçant Stiles à utiliser une méthode plus radicale. Il le tira pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

\- _S'il-te-plait_ implora-t-il, _j'ai besoin de toi_

Le cœur du brun s'emballa et un sourire idiot s'installa sur son visage. Ses joues étaient rouges comme des pommes heureusement dans l'obscurité, Stiles ne devait pas y voir grand-chose. Il accepta finalement de dormir avec le jeune homme, et s'endormit bien avant celui-ci.

Stiles avait gagné, encore une fois. Il regardait avec tendresse Jordan qui bien qu'endormit donnait toujours ce sentiment de force. Il caressa doucement le coin de ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels il adorait plonger, il descendit le long de sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres dont il ne pourrait très certainement plus se passer. Il sourit bêtement en regardant son bel Apollon, il pensait être encore en train de rêver, il faut dire qu'il avait rêvé de ce genre de scènes un millier de fois, sans jamais penser qu'elle pourrait arriver un jour.

Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, et sa main sur son torse, sa manière à lui de dire qu'il lui appartenait, oui le mec le plus sexy de la ville lui appartenait.

C'est dans cette position que le matin, le shérif Stilinski les trouva, il crut d'abord avoir une hallucination ou être au beau milieu d'un rêve étrange. Mais non c'était bien la réalité, son fils et Parrish étaient actuellement en train de dormir ensemble, peu vêtu et … en se tenant la main ? C'en était trop pour le pauvre shérif qui se racla bruyamment la gorge plusieurs fois. Les deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent et manquèrent de peu la crise cardiaque. Stiles en tomba même du canapé et s'écria :

 _\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Papa !_

 _\- Je suis censé croire quoi là au juste ?_


End file.
